Christmas Love
by Chaki No Utau
Summary: For Maki, Christmas is the best day in her life. Because she spends that day with the one who claims as Santa Claus. My first fanfic in this fandom also my first fanfic in English. Mind to give me some review?


Disclaimer: Love Live is not mine. Christmas Love © Kana Nishino

A/N: So, hello everyone! And merry (belated) Christmas for you all who celebrate it. ^^

Well, this is my first English fanfic and also my first fanfic in this fandom. English is not my language, so I'm sorry if there are many lack grammars. I'm still learning. ^^

And hope you enjoy this! ^^

* * *

Christmas Love

By: Chaki No Utau

* * *

.

"Santa-san is real. Yes, he will come tonight!"

She can't wait for tonight. Christmas eve. People tell that the man called Santa will come and would be able to leave his sleigh in the backyard. Then he will visit many houses through the chimney and put many presents under the Christmas tree. At least that is what she thinks. She really is excited and can't be patient to wait. For being 15 years old girl, she still believes that Santa is true. Santa is real. Oh, though she has a tsundere side, but her innocent was still intact. Thank Goodness.

"And I can't wait again!" She said it again and again. Where is your tsundere side, Maki? How can this girl is still believing with Santa?

The raven haired girl sighed in relief, still thinking about what Maki said. "I told you, Santa-san is not real, Maki-chan~" She said it again, but it was useless. Maki doesn't want to hear that. 15 years old and she's still believing to Santa?

"No, I'm sure he will come this year, okay! Don't say that stupid thing again! Bye!" And she ends her call with her girlfriend.

"I'm not saying stupid thi-Hey!" She's late. Maki ended her call with her. "What is it..." Pouts.

Tonight at 7.00 PM, Niko will ask her out. They will go to the park, and have a nice moment while waiting for Christmas. And this red haired girl can't wait again for the two moments that will come. She does prepare a Christmas present to her senior. And after done with it, Maki takes her towel and going to take a bath. But she should check again for the gift.

"Wait, did I miss something?" She thought. "No, I think it's done." Sighed, and finally she enters her bathroom to take a bath.

After invited Maki come to the park, Niko put her phone on the table. She looks at her gift and a costume that she will wear it. A smile curving on her lips. She has a plan to make Maki won't regret tonight.

"I will make sure Maki-chan will be happy!"

After done with her bath, Maki changes her clothes to the special one. Well, she bought a new clothes yesterday, because she knew Niko will ask her out. Then, she looks at her watch.

"7.31... Wait, I am late!" Maki realized and began to panic. She puts her present for Niko into her bag, then after that she gets out from her bedroom.

"Mama, I'm going!"

"Don't come late, honey." Maki gave a nod then make her way to the park while sending Niko a message.

"Wait me, okay?"

* * *

Park, 7.40 PM

"Where is she?" Niko groaned. Maki really is late. How long she should wait for her?

She checked her phone many times, but there's no message from Maki. Niko sighed.

Now, she's in the park. It's quiet crowd. Of course because tonight is Christmas Eve. Niko smiled softly. She never think that she will celebrate Christmas Eve with Maki, the girl that being her girlfriend almost in 1 year.

*bzzt bzzt*

Niko felt something vibrated in her bag. Then she took her her phone and there is 1 message from Maki.

"Wait me, okay?"

Niko smiled softly as she texts her back. "Yes!"

* * *

It took 10 minutes for her to arrived in the park. After that, she stops her step and she could see Niko is waiting her, sitting alone on her bench.

"S-sorry, I'm late!"

Niko pretended to being mad. "You're—" She stumbled on her words when she saw what Maki is wearing. 'She looks so cute!' She thought. And it makes the raven haired girl is spacing out.

"Niko-chan?" Maki waves her hand in front of Niko's face. "Hey? Is something wrong with me?" She asks again, feeling confused because Niko kept silent.

A few seconds, Niko realized and she snap from her awe. "N-no, i-it's not." She shook her head twice. "Well, duh... You look different tonight, Maki-chan." She continued as a blush appears on her cheeks.

"Um? Different?" Tilts head. "Do I look strange?" Maki sits on the bench beside her senior while asking her.

"No! Absolutely not!" Niko shook her head again. "I-I mean, duh... M-Maki-chan, y-you look beautiful tonight."

It makes Maki's blushing. She felt her face heated up. "O-oh, thanks." And she looks around, averting her gaze from the crimson eyed girl.

"Y-yeah, you're welcome." She gave a slight nod, still blushing.

Silence comes to them. "A-anyway, let's go. Or we will miss the fireworks." Niko takes Maki's hand, intertwine their fingers together.

Maki blushes because of Niko's act. But she formed a slight smile on her lips. "Yeah, let's go." And she hold her hand tight, make their way to the center of this park.

Walking hand in hand, Maki and her finally reach the center of this park. There is a big Christmas tree and sure, it looks beautiful. People are singing 'Jingle Bells' too.

"We're here, Maki-chan!" She said as smiled to the other girl.

Maki turned her violet eyes, looks around of this park. "...Yes, we are." Maki's lips formed a soft smile. This place really is beautiful. Also, she's listening to the song that she likes so much. She closes her eyes and singing too. "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle all the way~"

A soft chuckle escapes from Niko's lips. "Maki-chan is so happy, right?" While squeezing her hand. "Now now, calm, honey~" Still chuckling.

"Shut up, Niko-chan." Maki pouts. Well, she can't help but she's happy because she's here, celebrate Christmas Eve with her girlfriend. And yes, she grabs Niko's hand too, because there starts to be crowd, so she doesn't want to let Niko go.

A soft smile escapes from her slight pink lips. Both of them are happy and do not regret to come here. Then Niko remembers something.

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan. Let's go."

"No, the event isn't start." Maki shook her head. "I want to stay here." Still enjoying this place.

"No, Maki-chan baby~" Niko pulls her arm. "Let's go, let's go. I have something for you~" And started to walk.

"B-but—w-wait, Niko-chan!" Being pulled by Niko, she sighed and let this girl lead the way.

"You will like my gift, so be patient, okay~" Still pulling her arm. Well, she's planning to show something to Maki.

"Hmph, I will I will." Giving a slight nod, Maki continued to walk with her girlfriend.

30 minutes walking and finally they reach their destination. A quiet lake which located near a bench that they sat before. There is nobody, only Niko and Maki.

"Nah, we're here~" Niko said as she scratches her cheeks.

"Lake?" Yeah, she confused because they're here, in this such of quiet place. "Why are we here, Niko-chan?" She asks in confusion.

"Mm, okay~ but I'll answer it later." Niko grinned. "Ne, I want to give my Christmas Present!" Then she takes something from her bag.

"W-wait." Suddenly Maki stopped her act. "L-let me give y-you first, okay?" And takes her box from her bag.

"Oh, okay!" Niko smiles bu she's grabbing her box too.

After taking her box, maki offered it to her. "T-this... My christmas present for you." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks~" Niko takes her box. "Can I open it now?"

"O-of course, you aho." Maki pouts.

She giggles. "Whatever~" Then Niko opens the box. "E-eh..." Blushes. "T-this is..."

In that box, there is a beautiful silver necklace. Niko wanted that necklace so bad, when she had a date with Maki in mall. She saw it and she really wanted to buy that. But Niko didn't bring any money and she refused Maki to treat her. Of course when she saw this necklace, it makes her so happy.

"D-do you like it?" Maki asks with a blush on her cheeks. "I-I bought it 2 days ago and... It's hard to find a good one f-for you."

"O-of course I do, silly." Niko smiles. "Thank you, Maki-chan." Then Niko kisses Maki's lips slight. "Ehehe~"

"U-um..." Maki nods twice. "S-so, where is yours?" She changes to a new topic.

Niko remembered her plan. "Oh yes! But, do you want to you close your eyes?"

"E-eh? For what?"

"Just wait! I'm preparing now, okay~" Niko continued as she changes her clothes into Santa Claus' costumes.

"E-eh? Okay then." Maki closes her eyes. "Don't make me wait for so long, okay?" Nah, she's curious about what will Niko give to her.

"Okay, okay. I will finish~" And now she's using Santa's clothes. "Done! You can open your eyes, Maki-chan!"

She opens her eyes and wow... Niko is wearing Santa's clothes. "W-what is... It...?" It make the violet eyes girl surprised.

"Hehe! This is Santa Niko, you know~" Niko grins. "Jingle bell, jingle bell, Santa Niko is here~" While grabbing her bag.

"Santa... Niko...?" Maki repeats her words. "P-pfft, w-what is that?" And she hold herself to not laugh. "Y-you... Pfft!" Then she lets out a giggle.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" Niko who looked confused, pouted her lips. "Mou, I just want to show you that Santa-san is not true!" Nah, she doesn't realize with what she said just now.

"W-what? S-santa-san is not true...?" Maki is being Shocked. Wait. This is misunderstanding. Is Niko trying to destroy her childhood?

Niko looks at Maki's face who was trembling and clutching the jacket she was wearing tightly. "A-ah, I-I don't mean that!" And she tried to think hard about the answer.

"S-so, what does that mean?" She asks again, Niko almost makes her cry.

"Ng..". Niko is still thinking. "Ah! It's because you never seen Santa-san for the real, right? So, I want you to see me as Santa-san tonight!" She makes her usual pose. "Niko-Niko Nii! Santa Niko is here and will be spreading a joy just for Maki-chan!"

Maki blushed deeply. Of course, it's because of Niko who's being Santa-san, trying to cheer her up. Maki stares at her girlfriend then she could feel her tears falling from her violet eyes. She's happy.

Still doing her poses, Niko who was smiling with eyes closed, opened her crimson eyes. But she shocked when saw Maki, she's crying. "W-wait, why are you crying, Maki-chan?" Being panicked. "A-am I wrong to become Santa-san?"

She realized that she was crying. Wiped her eyes, then Maki shook her head. "N-no, I-I'm not, you idiot." Maki answers with her smile still curving on her pink lips, while she's still crying.

"But you're crying..." Niko still confused. "Tell me what's wrong, okay...?"

"Mou..." Maki pouted and she hugs Niko tight. "Thank you so much, Niko-chan." She whispered on her ear.

"W-wha—" Niko's being surprised when Maki hugged her tightly and whispered her gratitude. But Niko didn't mind that. She hugs the taller back, rubbing her back with her hand. "You don't have to say thanks, Maki-chan." She said softly.

Maki smiled when heard that. "I love you." Maki whispers on her ear. "This is... The best christmas present that I ever had." Smiles.

"Ehehe, glad to hear~" She released the hug ; cupping Maki's face. "That necklace... Is the best christmas present too." She smiled sofly.

"I'm glad you like it too." Maki wraps her arms around Niko's waist. "I thought you're crazy because wearing this clothes, but you wore this for cheer me up, huh?" Leans closer, then nuzzling her nose with Niko's. "I'm so happy, you idiot."

She nuzzles her nose too. "Well, I'm happy too." Closer. "Hey, Maki-chan. I want to say something~"

"Hm, what's that?" Still nuzzling their noses.

She cups her face again. "Merry Christmas, Maki-chan." And kiss Maki's lips.

Maki surprised with her act, but she also caught in the mood, she kisses Niko back. She wrapped her hand around Niko's waist, deepening their kiss.

Niko makes their kiss to be a sweet passionate kiss. Not long after that, she heard some noises. Yes, fireworks starting and she could see much fireworks on the sky. This is their sweetest moment ever.

Kissing under this beautiful sky. Well, this is Maki's sweetest moment with Niko. A few minutes, she broke off the kiss. Smiled softly to the other girl.

She stares at Maki, who was smiling towards her. "Hey."

"Mm?" Maki turned her head down, pressed their foreheads. "What?"

"I walk you home. It's almost midnight. Okay?" Niko whispered softly.

"Do you want to... Sleepover in my house?" Maki asked immediately. "My parents have night shift in hospital and... I'm alone." She could feel her cheeks heated up again.

"Oh~" Niko smirks. "Better you to sleepover in my house, okay? I can't leave my siblings alone~" She pulled away her hug.

"Oh, okay." Well, Maki looked a bit dissappointed. "Let's go?" Then she offers her hand to Niko.

Niko looks at her once then whispering. "We will sleep in my room, only us." Smirks. "And, I will lock my room so... You can do whatever you want~"

And when she heard what Niko said, Maki could feel her face flushed red. "N-no! Idiot, don't say such stupid things, hmph!" Pouts.

"Hehe, I'm kidding, baby~" Grins. "Let's go!" Hugs her arm.

"Hmph, let's go." And finally they're leaving this park.

END

* * *

A/N: Hello again! ^^

So, this story based on my plots in twitter. I'm roleplaying as Maki and my boyfriend's roleplaying as Niko. We did a Christmas eve plot, so I thought if I posted this, maybe it's not bad. And I want to improve my grammar too.

And mind to give me your review, minna-san? Oh, I would love if there is one of you who will be my beta reader for this story, ehehe ^^

I'll wait for your comment guys~ See ya!

09.16 AM – 20/1/15

Chaki no Utau


End file.
